Cú Chulainn
This article is for the Lancer, Cu Chulainn. For 3 Caster, see Cu Chulainn (Caster). Active Skills Battle Continuation A= |-| Protection from Arrows B= |-| Disengage C= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |3}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |7}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |2}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |13}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: 185cm ・ 72kg Series: Fate/stay night , Fate/hollow ataraxia , Fate/EXTRA , Fate/EXTRA CCC , Fate/EXTELLA Source: Celtic Myth, Ulster Cycle Region: Ireland Alignment: Lawful ・ Neutral Gender: Male His rune magic was sealed away (for is too tiresome). A spearman who does not likes ornaments and prefers to fight as his wild nature dictates. A heartless individual who would even murder commoners to silence them if that is part of his job, but on the other hand has a refreshing temperament when not on work. A helpful older brother-type of character. His childhood name is Setanta. Cú Chulainn holds the meaning of "Culann's savage dog". It derives from the incident when, as a child, Setanta killed the watchdog of the wealthy merchant Culann by mistake and vowed "if this dog has a child, I'll raise it into a similarly strong, faithful watchdog. Until then, I shall devote myself to protect you". The matured Cú Chulainn enrolled into the "Knights of the Red Branch" that protected the king of Ulster. It was arranged so that he would proceed to a mystic region called Land of Shadows as a condition for marrying with a certain woman. Cú Chulainn overcame many obstacles and reached the Land of Shadows. Falling into the good graces of the lord of that Land - the witch Scáthach - he trained under her and mastered many magecrafts and martial arts. Battle Continuation: A Not knowing when to give up. Makes possible to fight even with an injury that puts him on the verge of death, and he will survive so long a decisively fatal wound is not received. Disengage: C The ability to break away from combat. Due to simultaneously having this two Skills, Cu Chulainn displays his real worth more in skirmishes than in one-on-one duels. But since he likes duels very much, this fact does not really stands out. Rune: B Possession of runes - the magic crest of Northern Europe. The warriors of the Land of Shadows must be proficients in every martial arts, a warrior that just swing a spear shall not be raised - maybe because his teacher Scathach had such policy, Cu Chulainn is also well versed in magic. A nearly first-rate master, but since he himself sees it as a hindrance it is not employed much. Gae Bolg - ''Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death'' A cursed spear that will surely pierce through the opponent's heart once thrust. Its true identity is that of a reversal of causality, in which the spear is released after the outcome of the spear hitting the heart. Since it is an attack based on the outcome, it is considered impossible to be evaded. Trivia *He receives his animation update on 8M Downloads Campaign *His new extra attack animation has similarity with his other alternative Noble Phantasm which is Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death. Category:Servants